sansan drabbles-futuremodern
by sansa-sandor-shipper
Summary: A selection of drabbles, majority are sorta connected. Fluff, humour and feels are here. No smut because I'm crappy at writing it.


_**Sansan drabbles-future/modern**_

**«I like where you sleep, when you sleep next to me, I like where you sleep, here»(here in your arms Hellogoodbye)**

Sansa started to shiver violently, the motel had no heating and only thin sheets to cover yourself with. Sandor could hear her teeth chattering and had not said a word. Then finally he sat up, and walked to the bed from his chair.

Kneeling by her bedside he took of his grey hoodie with the fur on the inside, pulling back the sheets he sat her up. Putting her arms through the holes and zipping it up. She started to warm up, but her feet were still freezing. He could understand that. Sansa looked fearfully at the place next to her and back to him.

He raised an eyebrow. But did it all the same. Sitting up against the headboard, Sansa hesitated before burying her head in his chest and pulling up her legs.

Smiling down at her, Sandor thought she was asleep as he kissed her forehead a few times. But she felt every touch and it sent waves through her body.

**«I'm just drunk again, I'll be drunk again, I'm just drunk again, to feel a little love»(Drunk Ed Sheeran)**

She had never been drunk, that was clear to Sandor. She looked wide eyed and laughing at everything, falling into everyone before she got next to him at the bar.

Ordering more beers that the attendant had refused to give to her. He had stayed quite sober, with only a half pint in his system.

"Your drunk." Sandor told her. She smiled sleepily.

"No Shit Sherlock." Then laughing she sighed looking up. "It's a beautiful ceiling isn't it. Like, all that wood, and metal and glue sticks that hold it together." She burst out laughing, louder than everyone in the bar.

Sandor leant forward on the bar, then feeling a weight on his back, he turned to glare but realised, The Little Bird had fallen asleep on his back, passed out. Completely gone to sleep. Arms wrapped around his stomach. He pushed back the limp grip they had and picked her up. Sandor felt her grip tightly to his shirt. Then she seemed to stir awake.

"Ooooooo I'm a plane wheeeee." Her hangover was going to be so bad in the morning.

**«Friends just sleep in another bed, and friends don't treat me like you do, well I know that there's a limit to everything, but my friends won't love me like you do»(Friends Ed Sheeran)**

"Sandor." She whispered quietly so he could just hear her.

"Yes Little Bird?"

"I need you." Sandor knew what she meant. He shuffled over, close to Sansa. She got on top of him and lay down. Legs straddling his. On her stomach she leant on her hands smiling at him through the darkness.

Sandor's hands went over her bottom, clapping together. Then he pulled up the duvet and wrapped them both up in it. Sansa lay back down and held one of his hands.

But he knew it wouldn't last.

**«Don't tell me to listen to your song, because it isn't that same, I don't wanna say your love is a waiting game»(Waiting Game Banks)**

They were close now, close enough. Sitting next to each other in the far corner of a bar. Sandor's hand on her thigh and here on his face. They were only a few centimeters apart, noses touching.

Sansa had never wanted something so much, but she was also scared. Just that little bit. It was all so, new. She couldn't do it. Sansa fled then. Up the stairs to the room and straight to the other side of the bed. She didn't want his touch tonight.

**«You can't hear me cry, see my dreams all die, from where your standing on your own, it's so quiet here, and I feel so cold, this house no longer, feels like home» (so cold Ben Cocks)**

They had been fighting for a while now. Neither of them could truly remember why. "Why are you always so horrid and hateful? You dint have to be like this. I've seen you. I've seen you, kind and caring and wanting to keep me safe!" She tried to put a hand on his arm, but he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry I'm not the man you would have wanted to take you from Joffrey. But in not sorry for being hateful. You don't know me Sansa, how could you know or think that I am kind and caring, if you do you are stupid." He shouted.

"That's not true. Why would you think I would want anyone else to save me? You were always kind to me. I'm only wanted, you, you Sandor, fucking, Clegane." Then Sansa went on her tip toes and kissed him. Slow and short.

As she drew away she whispered in his ear. "I love you." Then he pulled away, pushing Sansa back. She pulled down her skirt and looked at him, hurt.

"What's wrong?" Sansa asked him. He just shook his head.

"No one could ever love me!" Stepping toward him Sansa tried to touch his face. But he stepped away from her.

"What have I done?"

"Your lying to me. I told you I hate liars. I've never lied to you, so don't do it to me." Now her lip was quivering. "Oh go ahead, cry. Cry your silly little heart out." Once again she tried to touch his face but he wouldn't let her.

"Why don't your recoil from me. Why am I such a monster to you? Why do you hate me that you won't let me tell you how I feel toward you?" He gripped around her back and held her tightly, to tightly, his fingers were digging into her skin.

"So you think that one hate you? That I don't want you to touch me? Are you deluded? I have wanted you right from when I laid eyes on you. But you couldn't love me. Your looking at it from the fairytale point of view. I'm the one who saved you, your saviour blah blah blah. Your not in love with me, your in love with what I did." Sansa tried to get away from his grip then, pulling and pushing at him. Till she just fell into his arms.

"Tell me you love me." She told him. But he didn't answer. He knew he couldn't, she would need to leave him soon. They were so close to her family.

"So you lied to me Sandor Clegane, the man who told me he wouldn't lie, you promised me you would never lie to me." Sansa drew away from him and stood before him.

"I have not lied to you."

"Then tell me you love me!"

"NO!" He roared at her. Loader than he had ever been toward her. Now crying Sansa ran into the other room and locked the bedroom door.

**«I'll be yours to keep a wind in the shadow, a whale song in the deep»(only love Ben Howard)**

Walking into their shared room. Sansa smiled shyly at him. Things weren't normal between them anyway. Sansa just didn't know where she stood. Whether he liked her, loved her, hated her, just wanted the money. She had no idea whatsoever. They had fought last night and she had kissed him and told himself he loved him. So why did he push her away?

Then walking up to him, she put her hands on her hips. "Where do I stand Sandor?" He looked at her questionably. "I mean to you, to us. Am I your friend, am I more, or do you just want the reward from my family? I don't know, I'm more and more confused everyday and I'de like to know where." He sighed.

"And why do you think I know either. I know where I'de like you to be to me, but that's a stupid thought." She interrupted him.

"What would you like me to be?"

"Mine." Standing up from his chair, Sandor took her hand in his. "Then let me be yours." Sansa tried to kiss him. But he drew his head away.

"I can't, I won't. I would spoil you, ruin you, hurt you even. I'll have been cruel and I workout you though that. I'm no knight as you think I am, just an old hopeless fool who can't leave The Little Bird alone." Then Sansa smiled.

"But don't you see. I'm your Little Bird and your my Hound. I was made to be spoilt." She reached up, kissing him.

**«Just as long it makes you happy if it makes you happy just be happy»(Happy Rihanna)**

"What can I do to make you happy?" Sansa asked him.

"You can't, do, anything, you, and you alone make me happy. That I can hold you. That makes me happy."

**«I don't know why you chose me but as long as your here, I don't need to know, don't go»(Don't go Wretch 32 ft Josh Kumra)**

"I've got you here then."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Sansa, I'm going."

"No." She moved toward him.

"They don't want me here and, you'll be better off if you want someone else. So I have to go."

"I don't want anyone else."

"But you need, someone else."

"I'm yours, and I want to only be yours."

"No, you can't be, shouldn't be."

"I want to be." Sandor stepped toward her and kissed her forehead. Then left the room.

**«And hold me still, bury my heart next to yours»(Ghosts That We Knew Mumford and Sons [US version] )**

"We did well didn't we." Sansa called to her husband for eight years. He smiled.

"I suppose we did." Sandor looked at the window and saw the weather was not getting better. The blizzard wouldn't pass and he wouldn't be able to get to work until the snow plough came.

"Well come here then." She said from the bed. He turned and sat next to her. Leaning his head on her shoulder. She hugged him as best she could.

He shuffled down so his head was only her breasts and arm around her stomach. Much like what their children did, a lot of the time. Sansa stroked his hair and started humming a song.

"Shsh now." She whispered. He played with the cord on her pajama trousers and she smiled down at him. He lay on his side and Sansa followed his lead.

Then looked lovingly into each other's eyes. He reached up a hand to feel her face, soft and creamy white.

"Sleep now." He whispered.

_**But I'll owe it all to you**_

_**My little bird My little bird **_

_**woah oh oh **_

_**My little bird My little bird **_

_**You're my little bird**_


End file.
